Un Moldu à Poudlard
by Ophicius
Summary: Niel et Eloïse étaient des jumeaux parfaits, se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau, s'entendant à merveille, répondant l'un pour l'autre. Ce fut donc la surprise générale quand Eloïse se révéla sorcière, et non son frère.


Un Moldu à Poudlard

Niel et Eloïse étaient des jumeaux parfaits, se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau, s'entendant à merveille, répondant l'un pour l'autre. Ce fut donc la surprise générale quand Eloïse se révéla sorcière, et non son frère.

Rien ne pouvait distinguer Niel d'Eloïse Rogers jusqu'à l'adolescence. Ils avaient tous les deux les cheveux noirs et lisses, des yeux couleur saphir, un visage et un nez fin, un corps petit et mince. Seuls les cheveux d'Eloïse la trahissaient, mais dès l'âge de cinq ans, la petite demanda à avoir les mèches aussi courtes que son frère. S'en suivaient des farces et des bêtises innombrables, où chacun des enfants se faisait passer pour l'autre, en cours, avec les parents, avec leurs amis.

Ils étaient inséparables. Ils aimaient hurler à tue-tête dans leur chambre en bondissant sur leurs matelas. Ils adoraient jouer à cache-cache, à la course, au renard et à la vipère, ils escaladaient ensemble les ponts de singe, faisaient le cochon pendu, échangeaient des cartes Pokémon, faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble, se disputaient pour la Nintendo DS de la maison, se séparaient, revenaient pour jouer davantage. Ils avaient les mêmes idées en même temps, imitaient les parents qui se désespéraient à voir leurs deux petits singes voler des gâteaux dans l'armoire de la cuisine, lancer le ballon chez les voisins, casser des vases en jouant au ping-pong dans le salon ou faire des roulades dans les parterres de fleurs du jardin. Le pire, c'est qu'il se retrouvait dans la même classe chaque année, et adorait se faire passer l'un pour l'autre devant la maîtresse.

Le soir de leur neuvième anniversaire, les parents rangeaient les décorations, les gâteaux, les bougies et les emballages cadeaux des deux bambins qui jouaient dehors.

-Ne rentrez pas trop tard, les enfants ! Cria alors leur mère. La nuit va bientôt tomber !

Niel n'écouta pas et entraîna sa sœur pour jouer aux fléchettes au fond du jardin. Il les lançait contre une cible accrochée avec un clou contre un gros chêne, et sans grande surprise, Eloïse marqua beaucoup plus de points que lui. Elle semblait avoir l'œil pour tout.

-Les enfants !

C'était leur père qui grondait cette fois. Eloïse prit la main de son frère pour l'empêcher de lancer une nouvelle fléchette.

-On y va, Niel, murmura-t-elle, un sourire en tout point semblable à celui de son frère.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'ils entendirent le chien.

Leur voisin, Mr Simir, avait un rottweiler qui pesait plus lourd que les deux gosses réunis. Taco –le chien en question- était mal nourri, mal éduqué et constamment la bave aux lèvres. Le matin, quand les enfants se levaient pour aller à l'école, il se jetait contre les barrières et claquait ses crocs dans l'espoir de leur arracher un bras.

Il était peut-être l'heure de sa promenade nocturne. Il était peut-être aussi le fait d'une négligence si la laisse que tenait Mr Simir avait été mal accrochée à son collier. Peut-être que le nombre de fois où Taco avait bondi sur la barrière l'avait affaiblie avec le temps, mais tous ces éléments étant des suppositions, ne changèrent pas le fait que le chien, entendant les enfants rire de l'autre côté de la barrière, s'élança, pesa tout son poids contre la barrière en bois qui séparait son jardin de ceux de ses voisins, atterrit, bave aux lèvres et l'œil fou, sur la pelouse de M. et Mme Rogers.

Le chien sauta alors, la gueule ouverte hérissée de crocs, sur Niel.

Le gamin poussa un cri et courut vers le grand chêne pour l'escalader. Mais le chien était rapide. Niel parvint à se hisser d'un mètre quand le chien lui mordit la jambe.

Niel poussa un hurlement déchirant. Les parents sortirent immédiatement du salon, alertés par les cris de leurs enfants. Eloïse, paralysée, fut frappée comme un coup de fouet, et soudain, sentit une énergie étrange et nouvelle se propager dans son corps. Baissant les yeux vers les fléchettes abandonnées dans le noir, dont seule la lune reflétait l'éclat argenté de leurs aiguilles, elle prit une inspiration et tourna son regard vers le chien.

Les fléchettes s'élevèrent d'elles-mêmes et se plantèrent toutes dans le pelage du chien, dont une dans l'œil. Taco hurla et lâcha sa proie, tombant en même temps que Niel dans un bruit sourd. Mr Simir apparut alors, claudiquant, et se précipita vers son compagnon.

-Mon chien, gémissait-il, mon chien !

Mr Rogers courut vers Niel qui hurlait à plein poumons. Eloïse osa s'approcher de son frère et failli crier à nouveau quand elle aperçut l'éclat de l'os blanc mis à nu. Sans réfléchir une minute, elle bondit vers lui et posa ses mains vers la jambe en lambeaux.

-Guéris-le, guéris-le, balbutia-t-elle.

Une chaleur irisait la paume de ses mains. Pendant que Mme Rogers tempêtait contre Mr Simir et lui sommait d'appeler les urgences, et sous les yeux ébahis de son père, le sang cessa de couler, les vaisseaux arrachés se reformèrent dans un bouillon rouge, et la peau se reformait. Tandis que la frayeur d'Eloïse et de Mr Rogers se calmèrent peu à peu pour se transformer en un sentiment de merveille, Niel cessa de pleurer et observa lui aussi, abasourdi, sa jambe redevenir comme avant.

-Qu'est-ce que…commença son père.

-Comment…commença Niel, encore secoué.

Eloïse ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ses mains avaient cessé de briller. Elle se sentit tout à coup à la fois vide, et en même temps tremblante de puissance. Les sirènes de l'ambulance les arrachèrent à leur contemplation.

-Mon fils s'est fait attrapé par ce foutu clebs ! Interpella aussitôt Mme Rogers, quand les infirmiers s'extirpèrent du véhicule. Aidez-le, je vous en prie !

Mais elle fut tout aussi surprise que son mari quand elle vit la jambe intacte de son fils. Bouleversée, elle bredouillait :

-Mais je l'ai vue…pendre comme un élastique…j'ai vu le sang…

-Mon chien voulait jouer, c'est tout ! Défendit le vieil homme, qui avait maîtrisé Taco. Il n'a pas touché un seul cheveu de ces mioches !

-Il m'a arraché la jambe ! Cria alors Niel, sortant de sa torpeur. Il m'a mangé !

-On se calme, vous allez venir avec moi, ordonna alors un des infirmiers. Nous allons voir si tout ce que vous dites est vrai. Vous, monsieur, ajouta-t-il à Mr Simir, vous aurez la prochaine visite du service de protection des animaux.

-C'est mon _fils_ qui devrait être protégé ! Cria alors Mme Rogers, scandalisé.

-Chérie, suivons-les, apaisa alors son mari. Mieux vaut vérifier que le petit n'ai pas attrapé…tu sais…la rage ou je ne sais quoi…

Et un silence nouveau tomba sur eux lorsqu'ils grimpèrent dans le véhicule, lorsqu'ils parvinrent à l'hôpital, lorsque les scanners et les piqûres confirmèrent que Niel n'avait rien, quand ils revinrent par un bus noctilien à la maison, quand ils s'assirent dans le canapé familial, une fois la porte d'entrée fermé à clef.

-Comment tu as fait ça ? Attaqua immédiatement Niel. C'était trop bien ! Tu l'as planté, ce chien, et tu m'as sauvé, comme par mag…

-Niel, calme-toi, coupa Mme Rogers. Il y a sûrement une explication raisonnable. Peut-être que le chien n'a pas mordu…peut-être que Niel a crut s'être fait mordre, et que sa peur nous l'a fait croire aussi…Peut-être que dans le noir…

-Ou peut-être qu'Eloïse est une sorcière, termina M. Rogers.

Sa famille se tourna vers lui, tous incrédules.

-Je t'ai déjà parlé d'un de mes grands pères qui avait des dons…un peu particuliers, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son épouse. Tu sais, un vieux fou…habillé en robe…trimbalant toujours une mallette et un chapeau pointu…

-Chéri, ton grand-père n'avait pas de don, il avait un grain, rétorqua Mme Rogers.

-Je l'ai vu de mes yeux, et Niel aussi, se défendit M. Rogers. Eloïse a soigné son frère.

-Et elle a planté les fléchettes dans Taco ! Ajouta Niel, surexcité. Je les ai vues plantées dans le chien ! Elle n'aurait jamais eu le temps de les lancer une par une !

-Arrêtez ! Eclata Eloïse en larmes. Je ne veux être une sorcière ! Je suis gentille !

-Une sorcière n'est pas forcément méchante, rassura M. Rogers. Elle peut être incroyable, au contraire.

-Fais un tour de magie ! Fais un tour de magie ! L'embêta Niel, mais Eloïse le repoussa.

Dans les yeux de leurs parents, une peur, mais aussi une attente, quelque chose de nouveau, s'était lové dans leurs yeux.

La vie reprit son cours, à quelques exceptions près. Niel, beaucoup plus enthousiaste que sa sœur, et toujours fasciné par elle, la poussait à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Eloïse parvenait à faire léviter quelques objets, un crayon, un ballon, une feuille, et parfois, attrapait les choses loin d'elle sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de bouger pour les récupérer. Les parents lui avaient interdits formellement de faire la magie en-dehors de chez eux, mais Niel fut sourd à leurs attentes. Une fois, dans un couloir de l'école, ils attendirent qu'un gamin, une brute de CM1, entre dans le hall pour l'effrayer en récitant un texte en même temps et en faisant voleter les manteaux des élèves accrochées contre le mur. Le gosse en question s'enfuit en courant, et Niel fut puni d'une semaine sans jeux pour avoir eu cette idée.

Les deux enfants continuaient à jouer ensemble mais ils se disputaient plus souvent. Niel essayait de toutes ses forces de faire voler un crayon, bouger un ballon sans le toucher, mais finissait épuisé, la tête tournoyante d'avoir retenu sa respiration, échec après échec. Eloïse, au contraire, s'épanouissait de plus en plus dans cette nouvelle facette d'elle-même. Elle se mettait même à taquiner son frère sur son incapacité, pour une fois, à réaliser les mêmes choses qu'elle.

Leurs parents recherchaient des informations sur les sorciers mais le grand-père de M. Rogers était mort depuis des années et il ne connaissait personne d'autre dans ce cas-là. Une partie de leur questionnement s'évanouit quand, deux ans plus tard, Eloïse reçut une lettre portée par un hibou. D'abord effrayés, puis ensuite curieux, les parents lurent la lettre qui incitait la petite Eloïse à se rendre à Londres, au Chemin de Traverse, pour acheter ses affaires et se rendre à Poudlard, l'école des sorciers à cette nouvelle, Niel fit tout un pataquès :

-Je peux aller à Poudlard moi aussi ? Je peux apprendre la magie ? On devait aller au même collège ! C'est injuste que je n'y sois pas ! Peut-être que ma lettre a du retard ?

Eloïse restait calme, un sourire ravi étirant ses lèvres. Niel n'arrivait pas à obtenir l'attention de ses parents et partit dans sa chambre bouder, comme il le faisait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps.

M. et Mme Rogers emmenèrent cependant Niel à Londres avec Eloïse, et grâce à un peu d'aide demandée au hasard, ils tombèrent sur un sorcier habillé en Moldu qui leur proposa de les accompagner au Chemin de Traverse. Une fois là-bas, ce fut comme un Noël puissance dix pour les jumeaux. Boutiques de livres de magie, balais volants, animaux étranges, gamins essayant des baguettes magiques, bonbons vivants qui s'échappait de vos mains, qui provoquaient des effets bizarres comme vous enfler la tête ou vous faire changer de couleur, et surtout, surtout des sorciers partout. M. et Mme Rogers rencontrèrent d'autres parents Moldus d'enfants sorciers dans un pub où le niveau de bière dans les verres ne descendait pas tant que la conversation ne touchait pas à sa fin. Pendant ce temps, Eloïse croisait des futures premières années et découvrait des choses passionnantes à propos de Poudlard.

Notamment qu'il y avait quatre maisons qui répartissaient les élèves, que les cours étaient donnés dans un château, qu'elle pourrait apprendre à jeter des sortilèges, concocter des potions, voler sur un balai, et bien d'autres choses qui firent rêver Niel.

En revenant à la maison, les gamins ne parlaient que de cela. Niel plus encore qu'Eloïse, oubliant complètement qu'il n'avait pas reçu de lettre. Mais l'évidence devint de plus en plus abrupte à admettre, surtout lorsque M. et Mme Rogers durent traîner leur fiston dans un supermarché pour acheter une trousse, un agenda, des copies doubles et des cahiers, au lieu de la baguette magique, du chaudron et des ouvrages écrits à la plume offerts à Eloïse.

A mesure que la rentrée se rapprochait, Niel était plus excité que jamais. Il était persuadé que quelqu'un, sur le quai de la gare, se précipiterait vers lui en criant : Niel Rogers ! Nous avons oublié de vous prévenir ! Vous êtes admis à Poudlard avec votre sœur ! Dieu du ciel, vous n'avez aucune affaire ! Comment allez-vous suivre les cours ? Et il allait voir ses parents, leur demandant de lui acheter une baguette au cas où, mais ils avaient refusé. Il s'enfermait dans sa chambre et cassait ses jouets, criait à la mort, pleurait et tapait du pied.

Le grand jour arriva. M. et Mme Rogers avaient donné rendez-vous à leurs nouveaux amis, des Moldus parents d'enfants sorciers, dont les filles, Coraline et Dora, entraient respectivement en troisième et première année. Niel tenait la main de sa mère et sautillait partout, dévorait des yeux le train crachant de la fumée, les élèves de tout âge armé de bagages et les chouettes enfermées dans des cages, une fois la barrière de la voie 9 ¾ passée.

Une fois arrivée au bord du quai, Eloïse embrassa ses parents et son petit frère. Ses cheveux avaient repoussés et des bouts de seins commençaient à percer sous son tee-shirt, mais à part cela, rien ne la différenciait de Niel. Elle agita la main et grimpa dans le train accompagnée de Dora. Vite –trop vite, semblait-il, à Niel – le conducteur de train siffla, un panache de fumée s'éleva, et le train s'éloigna de la gare, laissant des parents déstabilisés sur le quai.

Mme Rogers tira Niel de sa contemplation.

-Allez, chéri, on y va.

Niel remarqua qu'il était le seul enfant laissé sur le quai et tous les adultes se tournaient vers lui, se demandant pourquoi il n'était pas monté avec les autres, puisqu'il semblait avoir l'âge qu'il fallait.

Ils parcoururent en silence le trajet jusqu'à la voiture, puis Mme Rogers prit le volant et la parole :

-J'espère que tout se passera bien pour elle. Nous lui enverrons du courrier tous les jours ! Je me demande comment seront les profs…

-Bien, j'imagine, répondit son mari. Mais je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de conseil de classe…

Son épouse éclata de rire.

-Et des travaux pratiques ? Tu penses qu'ils vont faire de la techno, comme Niel ? Et qu'ils vont avoir ce sport, là, le quid-machin-chose.

-Elle s'en sortira très bien, répondit M. Rogers. Si j'avais pu deviner ça ! Une sorcière dans la famille ! Incroyable !

Niel, lui, restait silencieux. Il avait eu un sentiment étrange durant ce mois dernier, qui était monté dans la gorge et atteint son paroxysme quand il avait vu les larmes de fierté couler sur les joues de son père et de sa mère en regardant le train s'éloigner.

Il avait envie de vomir.


End file.
